gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dune Buggy
The BF Dune Buggy is a lightweight off-road buggy featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Dune Buggy's construction is a tubular frame chassis and is extremely lightweight, which aids performance at the cost of some durability. It is stripped down to its basic components, although a functioning radio is present as well as headlights, and sometimes a few rusted body panels. The rear axle is fitted with dust tires and is slightly wider, whilst the front is narrower and equipped with tires better suited for sand or dirt. Its overall appearance is extremely reminiscent of the Bandito from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. There are two features for this vehicle: The body panels and a small canvas roof, which both can be present or absent, giving it four possible variations. Current Design Gallery Panel= |-| Panelless= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Dune Buggy performs generally well both on the road and off. Its extremely light weight allows for excellent acceleration, which complements a decent top speed. Its length and relatively narrow wheelbase keep it steady during turns, and retains fairly decent grip even at high speeds. It is quick to recover from rollovers, minor accidents and sometimes, jumps, but is susceptible to deformation damage. Furthermore, the Dune Buggy's open wheels are vulnerable to gunshots, so it is therefore recommended to purchase bulletproof tires for it. The driver also has no protection in this vehicle, being heavily vulnerable to gunfire. In short, the Dune Buggy is highly suited for quick getaways and traveling around the countryside and anywhere off-road, but is a poor choice for combat as it is easily damaged and leaves the occupants extremely exposed. GTA V Overview Air-cooled Carburettored Flat-4 (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5}} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery BanditoGTAV.png|First appearance of the Dune Buggy in Trailer 2. BFDuneBuggy-Front-GTAV.png|A Dune Buggy with body panels (Rear quarter view). BF_Dune_Buggy_Front.jpg|A Dune Buggy without body panels. DuneBuggy-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Dune Buggy on the Rockstar Games Social Club. DuneBuggyArtwork-GTAO.png|GTA Online artwork. DuneBuggy-HUDIcon-GTAV.png|The Dune Buggy HUD icon. Variants Space Docker Grand Theft Auto V also features a unique variant, the Space Docker, which is given to the player as a reward for collecting all 50 spaceship parts. It features unique sounds and enhancements. SpaceDocker-Front-GTAV.png|The Space Docker in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Special Variants *A black body color is available at McKenzie Field for the Arms Trafficking missions. The player can obtain it after the mission is completed. Notable Owners *Cletus Ewing *Oscar Guzman *Sasquatch Hunter Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Parked in a cul-de-sac near the northwest corner of the Grand Senora Desert. *Parked across the fence from the water tower in Stab City. *Parked to the side of the Southwest trail on Mount Chiliad. (Southwest from the Cable Car drop-off point.) *Spawns being driven Southwest just past the Southeast exit of the Mount Chiliad tunnel. *Spawns parked in Grapeseed at the gas station near the intersection of East Joshua Road and Seaview Road. One also spawns across the street from the liquor store next to the building with the tractor parts sign on top. *Commonly found driving on the dirt road parallel to the train tracks in the Grand Senora Desert, just North of the Sandy Shores Airfield. *Occasionally spawns parked on the South trail in Raton Canyon, just Southeast of the tenth parachute jump (across the river). *Often spawns on the dirt road past the Northwest end of Paleto Bay. *Occasionally found driving down a road just east of the Grand Senora Desert Los Santos Customs. *Can be taken after both of Cletus' encounters. *Parked at McKenzie Field Hangar after purchase. It triggers Arms Trafficking Ground missions. *Rarely found in traffic around the Grand Senora Desert. *Rarely found roaming back roads in Blaine County. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available at Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $20,000 in GTA Online. *Can be found on the side of the road going towards the destroyed bridge in Paleto Bay. *It can be found in Online at all the mentioned locations while driving a purchased Dune Buggy. *In GTA Online, a variant without the body panels can be found near the beach in the Paleto Bay Area. Trivia *Cletus Ewing mentions that his Dune Buggy costs $4,000, which is inconsistent with the vehicle's true cost of $20,000 in GTA Online. *Despite its name, every aspect of its construction is actually that of a sandrail. *The Dune Buggy may be a nod to one of Rockstar North's/Angel Studios' earlier games, Smuggler's Run. This is further evidenced in its role in Oscar Guzman's arms smuggling missions. * The Dune Buggy has no license plates, which would make it illegal to drive on the road. While it could be argued it is not supposed to be road-legal vehicle, NPCs are routinely seen driving it around Blaine County. Other vehicles that lack plates include the Sanchez, the PCJ-600 (once modified), the Ruffian (once modified) and the Zentorno (XBOX 360/PS3). * Before The High Life Update, the Dune Buggy could not be modified at Los Santos Customs. However, it is now possible to modify it, except for the rim design. * This vehicle can not have a crew emblem. *The Dune Buggy's engine is heavily inspired by the real life VW aircooled flat-4 engines, sharing the fuel pump, air-cooling drum, spark plug layout, dual-carburettors, air filters, exposed verniers and timing belt. The same model is found in the Space Docker, Bifta and BF Injection, which are also BF (Volkswagen) vehicles. See Also *Space Docker - Unique variant. *Bifta - Another BF buggy. *BF Injection - Another BF buggy. *Bandito Navigation }} de:Dune Buggy (V) es:Dune Buggy pl:Dune Buggy Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by BF Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles